Dameon Phoenix
Dameon Phoenix is the primary protagonist of FIREBIRD: Legend of the Crystal Goddesses, and the first playable party member. Back Story Dameon was born Dameon Mondragon, son of a well-known military family in Karalyste. As he and his younger sister Tamia grew up, they were both taught in the way of the sword and were expected to excel at the Karalyste Military Academy, and become prestigious knights in keeping with the Mondragon family legacy. In 955 AGE, the parents of Dameon's best friend, Maven Jonas, were slain in a massive bandit raid of Kovoto. After watching his friend spend a miserable year in a group boarding home, Dameon pleaded with his parents to adopt the young Bendra as their own. As the two families were close, the Mondragons decided to go ahead with the adoption, and Dameon gained a brother. Dameon eventually attended the Karalyste Military Academy in 958 AGE, albeit reluctantly, and studied there to improve his abilities with the sword. Over time, he became a highly-skilled warrior, and was pleased to at least have Jonas join him at the academy in 961 AGE. Dameon, however, realized that he had no real desire to lead the traditional military life of his family. He dropped out and left home in 963 AGE, assuming the new surname Phoenix to signify his "rebirth." When he left, he urged Jonas to travel with him, as his own skills with a sword and Jonas' elemental magic would allow them both to make money as mercenaries. Dameon, along with Jonas, eventually made his way to the village of Mici, in Regatul, where he met Viktor Desny, the leader of a band of mercenaries known as the Scarlet Sabres. After seeing Dameon and Jonas' abilities, he allowed them to join the group. Dameon never took time to get particularly close with any members of the Scarlet Sabres, except for Kino Reinhardt with whom he and Jonas struck up a good rapport upon his own arrival in 964 AGE, and who also didn't mingle much with the other crew members. Dameon became viewed as a very dutiful mercenary within the Scarlet Sabres, consistently putting business first and his own personal feelings about any particular job on the back-burner. A consummate professional, he earned a reputation as a work-a-holic, but was widely appreciated throughout Mici as a helper of the townfolk. Events of FIREBIRD: Chapter 1 At the onset of the game's story, in 967 AGE, Dameon is given the last available contract offered to the Scarlet Sabres. It is a simple contract, as Viktor explains, to find the culprit responsible for sacking a nearby farm and stealing livestock and produce. Dameon accepts the contract, agreeing that it sounds simple and that he can accomplish it alone, and is told to speak with the client at the local tavern. Once he prepares for his journey, he is given a World Atlas by Jonas to aid him in his travels, although it currently only contains a map of Regatul. Before Dameon can leave the Scarlet Sabres HQ, he is stopped by Serena, who is a Fairy that acts as the Scarlet Sabres record-keeper. She gives Dameon a Beastiary, and explains that it will magically record pertinent data of any hostile entity he encounters while he's working. She makes a request that he someday fill it up with information on creatures throughout Diyosia. Upon exiting HQ, Dameon is met by George, a young man who lives in Mici and is leaving to join the Regatul Military. After a brief conversation, a Slime appears in town and Dameon gives George one last demonstration of his battle prowess. George departs, hoping to someday be as skilled as Dameon. Dameon meets with Richard at Monica's Tavern, and is told that something big has been attacking his farm. Dameon travels to Richard's Farm and meets Barbara, Richard's wife, and sees first-hand the colossal damage done to the farm and barn. Barbara informs Dameon that whatever is doing it has been stomping off to the nearby woods. After searching the woods, Dameon comes across a large Orc who is in possession of several farm animals and a large sack of produce. After vanquishing the Orc, Dameon takes the produce and livestock to Richard's Farm and accepts payment for the job. Dameon then meets Jonas, Kino, and Kurt at Monica's Tavern to discuss the day's events over drinks. The next day, Dameon is given a job to track down and apprehend a thief who ransacked a local caravan. Dameon meets the caravan guard, Ralph, at Monica's Tavern. Ralph explains that the thief was fast, and crippled their horse. Ralph could not give chase as he had to tend to the horse, who eventually needed to be put down. Ralph claims there might be a clue in the ransacked caravan wagon. Dameon searches the remains of the caravan, and finds a tavern receipt from the inn in nearby Orasul. Dameon travels to Orasul and confronts the thief in the inn. After a brief skirmish, the thief is delivered to Ralph back in Mici and Ralph pays Dameon for the job. The next day, Dameon is informed that his new contract is a bit more dangerous, and he will need to take Jonas with him for support. The contract entails locating a potent herb for the Apothecary in Orasul, but the herb is located in a monster-infested cave nearby. Dameon retrieves Jonas, and the two depart for Orasul. Once in Orasul, the Apothecary explains that retrieving the herb is too dangerous for her to do, and that Dameon and Jonas can expect to battle their way to it. The Apothecary gives Dameon a lantern to light up the cave. Dameon and Jonas fight their way through South Bay Cave, and finally encounter a pair of Mandragora, whom they must dispatch to retrieve the herb. Once they have the herb, they travel back to Orasul and deliver it to the Apothecary, at which point Dameon receives payment and is told to keep the lantern. The next day, Dameon is told by Viktor that he and Jonas will travel to Imens to get visual confirmation of a young girl's whereabouts for an unknown client. Kino overhears this and states that other guildmates have told him how dangerous the pass through the mountains has become, and Dameon accepts Kino's company for the job. Upon departing for Imens, Serena gives Dameon the Fairy Bell, which will transport him back to her in an instant. Dameon and his friends fight their way to Imens, where they discover that a new girl in town has been staying at the inn. They go to the inn to investigate, but come up with no further information. Dameon reports this to Viktor upon returning to Mici, and Viktor says he will follow up in the morning. The following day, Viktor lets Dameon know that he, Jonas, and Kino must return to Imens and make contact with the target. The client wants to meet her. The trio travel back to Imens, and find out from the inn staff that the girl was headed toward the Regatul Royal Cemetery. Once Dameon and company arrive at the cemetery, they come across a young woman being attacked by a Shadow Demon. They rush to her aide, though she insists that she doesn't need help. She introduces herself as Hanako, and the four battle the enemy together. After the battle, Hanako heals the group of their injuries, prompting Jonas to make the observation that she is a Mystika, or "High Elf." Dameon explains that he was hired to bring Hanako to their HQ, and that she will be safe with him. Hanako agrees to accompany Dameon, curious as to why he was sent to find her. Once back at HQ, Viktor explains that none other than King Leopold Cornelius XVII of Regatul hired them to find Hanako and bring her to the kingdom's capitol. Viktor tells Dameon, Jonas, Kino, and Hanako to rest and depart for Regatul Capitol in the morning, while the rest of the Scarlet Sabres get a head start to let the king know of Hanako's upcoming arrival. Dameon is told that he might want to take a few small jobs along the way to fund their trip. The next day, before leaving, Dameon is told by Serena that she has some things to do and will be moving around, so the Fairy Bell will not be able to pinpoint her for the time being. Dameon then heads toward Regatul Capitol with Jonas, Kino,and Hanako. Upon arriving in Regatul Capitol, Dameon is told by the castle guard that the king is still making preparations for their audience, and they have time to explore town. Hanako declares to Dameon that she is thirsty, and refuses to enter the castle until he escorts her to the inn for a drink. Once they arrive at the inn, they discover that the special mead they sell there has been stolen while on its way to be delivered. Dameon, at first, makes no effort to offer help, but Hanako makes the offer on the Scarlet Sabres behalf. Dameon protests, at first, but Hanako reminds him that his job is to escort her, and so he is obligated to accompany her if she chooses to help. After investigating around town, Dameon discovers that the thief was seen fleeing into the nearby forest. Dameon leads the group into the forest to find a campsite with an unconscious thief, wondering what happened. Soon, though, a pair of Orcs arrive to recover the mead barrels. They notice Dameon and company, and proceed to attack. After the battle, Dameon admits to Hanako that the job was a good idea, since those Orcs could have gotten drunk and attacked the capitol town. Dameon and his friends return to the capitol inn for their reward, and then proceed to go to the castle. Upon their arrival, King Leopold at first seems angry that they took a job and "trivialized" their meeting. However, after Hanako, much to Dameon's distress, admits that she was responsible for the sidetrack, the king softens and states that he appreciates the group looking out for the well-being of his people. Dameon listens as King Leopold explains that Hanako is integral to finding a treasure buried deep underneath Regatul Royal Cemetery, and that he knows this treasure has been calling out to Hanako. Dameon agrees to escort Hanako to the cemetery with Jonas and Kino, and meets up with King Leopold, Viktor, and the rest of the Scarlet Sabres there. Once at the cemetary, Dameon watches as Viktor tells Hanako to approach the large stone on the north wall. and witnesses Hanako open the stone doorway in a flash of light. Viktor and King Leopold warn Dameon and company that the path ahead is dangerous, and the group prepares to fight their way through the catacombs. Once the team solves the puzzles of the catacombs and reaches the lowest area, they come across Toby, a three-headed demon dog that is guarding the final stone doorway. After battling and subduing Toby, Dameon, Jonas, Kino, Hanako, King Leopold, Viktor, and the Scarlet Sabres enter the final chamber of the tomb. When they enter the final chamber, Dameon listens as King Leopold goes on a seemingly deranged rant about his ancestors finding a great secret and keeping it safe from outsiders until somebody could come activate it. Dameon and his friends ascertain that the treasure they see before them, a large floating crystal, is actually the legendary crystal containing Sinestra, the Goddess of Shadow. Without being able to control herself, and to Dameon's terror, Hanako unwittingly releases Sinestra from the crystal. Once Sinestra is awakened, all of the Scarlet Sabres except for Dameon, Jonas, Kino, and Serena seem to be on board with what's happening, as they explain that the trio is too "goody goody" to have agreed to it. Dameon surmises that Viktor kept the three separated with Hanako to keep them in the dark from what was really going on. Dameon is accosted by Sinestra, who seems to observe something about him that nobody else is aware of, but doesn't elaborate on it. Dameon explains that he is not here to serve her, that his job was to find treasure. Before Dameon can do much else, Kino steps in front of him, between him and Sinestra, and says that there is no use fighting as the five of them (Dameon, Jonas, Kino, Hanako, and Serena) have no chance of getting out alive. Dameon, seeming to understand what Kino is saying, doesn't hesitate to rush Hanako and the rest out of the chamber once Kino fires his pistol several times toward the Sabres, creating a diversion for his friends to escape. Dameon flees the tomb with Jonas, Hanako, and Serena. Once they reach the entryway, Dameon is stopped by Hanako, which prompts him to turn around and seemingly blame her for what happened. Hanako explains that she is distraught over Kino's apparent demise, and Dameon plainly states that Kino did what he felt he had to do to allow the group to escape. However, Dameon is surprised to see Kino rush into the entryway and yell for everyone to get outside, just as a massive explosion rocks the entire tomb. Outside, Dameon and company are on the ground. Dameon wonders what happened, and is informed that Kino had brought a powerful explosive with him, and used it to cave in the tomb and prevent the Sabres from following them out. Dameon and his friends wonder why Sinestra didn't simply destroy Kino, and they are advised by a mysterious Naktina that Sinestra has just been awakened and needs time to recover. Dameon inquires who this Naktina is, and she explains that her name is Lexia, and that she has to fix the mess that Dameon and his friends have created. She explains that the group must help Hanako rewawaken the other seven Crystal Goddesses to stop Sinestra. Kino tells Dameon that his brother lives across the sea in Moench, Frieden, and can give them a place to stay. After Lexia departs, Dameon makes it clear that he is going to Frieden only to find a place to set up a new mercenary business for himself, not to go on a wild goose chase. Once Dameon and his friends reach Apa Harbor, they find a ship captain named Tiberius who is having a dispute with the local shopkeep. Dameon helps solve the dispute and, in exchange for bringing the goods to be shipped, Captain Tiberius allows Dameon and company to stow away on his ship to Frieden. In the cargo hold of the ship, Dameon snaps at Hanako about how everything was fine until she came along and awakened Sinestra. Dameon is rebuked by Jonas and Kino, who explain that Viktor and King Leopold are the ones to blame. Dameon still insists that he is going to Frieden to start his own mercenary outfit, and that Jonas and Kino are welcome to join him. He is declined at first, as Jonas and Kino want to help Hanako. But Hanako, seizing the opportunity, hires Dameon to escort her home to Severni, and awaken any Crystal Goddesses they find along the way. Hanako makes it clear to Dameon that he will be rewarded handsomely, since her father is the Headmaster of the Severni Magic Academy. Dameon reluctantly agrees to the job, and debates what to call his newfound mercenary guild. Hanako, capitalizing on Dameon's surname and the fact that this is a "rebirth" of his career, suggests the name Firebird. Jonas and Kino agree, and Dameon decides that the four of them will be a new mercenary guild named Firebird. Serena chimes in, wanting to stay around as their official record-keeper, and she takes up the fifth position in the group. Dameon and his crew continue on to Hafenport, Frieden, to meet up with Kino's brother and set up a home base. Events of FIREBIRD: Chapter 2 To be completed upon game release. Abilities/Skills Dameon was raised to be a knight and trained at the Karalyste Military Academy. Due to this, he is a proficient Swordsman. Being a human, it is unexpected that he would possess any Magic abilities; however, Dameon is able to utilize some Holy Magic with some of his techniques. Why he is able to do this is a mystery, and might be explored later upon FIREBIRD's final release. * Slash: "A fierce slashing attack against one enemy." * Pierce: "A piercing attack that breaks through enemy defenses." * Light Slash: "Slashes one enemy with Holy Magic." * Flurry: "Quickly attack three random enemies." * Shield Bash: "Bash one enemy with a shield with a chance to knock them down for one turn." * Fury Stance: "Take a warrior's stance and raise Physical Attack and Physical Defense." * Holy Bolt: "Summons a bolt of Holy Magic against one enemy." * Revive: "Revives one KO'd party member with 50% HP." * Deathblow: "20% chance to instantly KO regular enemies, otherwise deals normal attack damage." * Holy Warrior: "Summons the power of the Heavens to raise Magic Attack and Magic Defense." * Knight's Combo: "Ultimate slashing maneuver against one enemy." * Heaven's Wrath: "Brings forth the spirit of the Paladin to deal ultimate Holy Magic damage against all enemies." Trivia * Dameon is canonically a fan of pineapple as a topping on pizza. In a culturally-relevant Easter Egg in Imens, you can examine a pizza sitting on a counter in one of the houses (the one where Alfred is the butler). Examining the pizza prompts Dameon to say "This is a delicious looking pizza. It even has Pineapple on it, which just makes it perfect." Category:Party Members